


(I’m Right) Where I Want to Be

by akaashixbokuto101



Series: Sakusa Family of 2 + Miya Atsumu [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Parenthood AU, SakuAtsuFluffWeek 2021, little tiny bit, married au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashixbokuto101/pseuds/akaashixbokuto101
Summary: It’s bring a parent to school day in Saki’s pre-school.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Sakusa Family of 2 + Miya Atsumu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171046
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96
Collections: 4 Haikyuu as or with Kids - AkaashixBokuto101, SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	(I’m Right) Where I Want to Be

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set after “(Something’s Telling Me) You’re The One”. So, they’re already married in this one.

“Oto-san, can you go to my school on Friday?” Saki asks Sakusa who was seated across from her on the dining table. 

Sakusa and Atsumu paused their conversation about today’s practice when Saki asked her question. Atsumu noticed a little bit of food on Saki’s cheek and used her napkin to gently wipe it off. “Are ya in trouble for something Sa-chan?” Saki lets him finish wiping his cheek before speaking again. 

“It’s bring a parent to school day papa!” Saki says excitedly and Sakusa smiles at Saki’s implications. 

“Ooh!” Atsumu leans forward. “That is fun Sa-chan! ya get to meet yer classmate’s parents!” Atsumu looked like he was going to say something more when he stopped. Sakusa brought the tea to his lips to hide the smile that he was sporting. It seemed that Atsumu had also realized Saki’s words from earlier. “Sa-chan! Why are ya only asking yer oto-san to go to school with ya?” Atsumu cries dramatically. “What about me Sa-chan?” 

“Oto-san’s work is interesting Papa.” Saki tried to explain.

“Why?!” Atsumu reached toward Saki, his arms stretching on the table, “Sa-chan, we work at the same place. We’re teammates Sa-chan.” 

“But Oto-san is a spiker papa. Other kids think that’s cool.” Saki explains even more, but it seems that is not enough for Atsumu. 

“But I’m a setter Sa-chan. There’s only one of me on the court. Yer oto-san is only one spiker out of the three there.” Atsumu puts his face on the table, and Sakusa just lets out a quiet laugh.

Saki placates the hysterical Atsumu by patting her hand on his arm. “It’s okay papa. I think a setter is cool.” 

“ya do?” Atsumu lifts his head from the table to look at Saki. Sakusa rolls his eyes in amusement when he sees tears pooling in his eyes. 

Saki nods, sagely. Sakusa looks on in amusement, without saying anything as his husband acts like a five year old while the actual five year old in the house was acting like an adult. “Of course papa! It’s just that my classmates don't really understand what a setter is for.” 

Atsumu lifts his body from the table and nods in agreement, “ya are right Sa-chan! When I was younger, I didn't understand and I even thought they were boring!” 

Sakusa clears his throat to get their attention, “The both of us can come instead Saki-chan. Since we have the same job, it would still be like you’re going with one parent.”

Two sets of eyes swung excitedly towards him and two voices screamed, “Really?” 

Sakusa nods, “I can ask Saki-chan’s teacher.” Sakusa turns to Atsumu, “Since I’m doing that, you’re in charge of asking permission from the coach and the captain.” 

Atsumu nods excitedly. “I will.” Atsumu turns towards Saki once again, “I’m so excited Sa-chan!” 

“Me too papa!” 

“Just wait Sa-chan! After that day, all of your classmates will forget being a wing spiker. All of them would want to be a setter like me!” 

Sakusa just let out a snort, “Then you would have more competition Miya.” 

“Omi-kun! You’re not supposed to call me by my family name anymore! We’re married!” 

Sakusa blinked. “Oh, I hadn’t noticed that. I guess it was a reflex when you start acting like that.” 

“What does that even mean?” Atsumu asks, and Sakusa just shrugs in reply. 

…

Saki walks to school that Friday with both her fathers walking on either side of her. When they arrived in the classroom, Saki sat on her assigned seat, and her teacher told them that they would be staying at the back of the classroom with the other parents. Atsumu looked around the room and got a shot of insecurity. 

Sakusa, in his ever observing nature, noticed Atsumu’s slight withdrawal. Atsumu was excited this morning and on the way to school, so this sudden silence from his husband was unusual. Sakusa reached for Atsumu’s hand and gave it a squeeze to get his attention. Atsumu turned towards him, “What’s wrong?” 

“Hmm? Nothing Kiyoomi,” Atsumu tried to say with a smile that Sakusa could see from miles away was fake. Sakusa just gave another squeeze to his hand while raising one of his eyebrows in question. Atsumu sighed. He knows Sakusa wouldn’t let it go. “Maybe I should’ve not come Kiyoomi.” 

Sakusa was surprised. He was not expecting that, “What would you think that?” 

Atsumu gestured subtly to the rest of the room, “Most of Sa-chan’s classmates’ parents are normal. What if she gets teased for having two fathers and no mother?” 

Sakusa sighed. He had thought of this before. He also had these insecurities. “Atsumu. There is no such thing as normal. There’s only what is called socially acceptable. Yes, we don’t fit in it, but we’re happy aren’t we? Saki-chan is happy isn’t she?” Atsumu looked up at Sakusa and unconsciously gripped his hand tighter. “Remember her face when I told her we were both going?” Atsumu nods, “She was so happy, remember?” Atsumu nods again. “you usually don’t care about what people think of you, what’s different this time?” 

“I still don’t care about what people think of me, but they might hurt Sa-chan.” 

“Saki-chan is strong, and she’s happy we’re both here.” 

“She is happy isn’t she.” He looks in time to see Saki glance at them and wave with a big smile. Atsumu waved back and smiled at her, and when she frowned and tilted her head in question, as if she just knew that something was wrong, Atsumu realizes that Saki is truly Sakusa’s daughter. 

Atsumu fell deeper in love with the two. He didn’t even know it was possible to be more in love with this family. He realized that he was happy. Atsumu wrapped his arm around Sakusa’s waist and tilted his head to look at his husband, “I’m happy too, and I’m glad that I’m here. I love ya.” 

Sakusa smiled a small smile, but his eyes told a different story to Atsumu. It was shining and it reflected the love that Atsumu felt. He leaned down to kiss Atsumu’s forehead, and whispered, “I love you too.” 

They were snapped out of their little bubble when the teacher walked in and announced that they were going to start. They both looked forward and saw Saki smiling at them. 

And Atsumu just thought, ‘I’m right where I want to be.’ 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super self-indulgent fic. I wrote this while I was sprinting so it ran away from me a little. Hope you liked it though!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lavender_kurise) and [Tumblr](https://lavenderkurise.tumblr.com/)


End file.
